


enmity.

by laevatein



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: I'm trash for them, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevatein/pseuds/laevatein
Summary: It was inevitable that such tension would eventually lead to this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything, but I'm hoping to get back into my old bad habit.
> 
> I'm trash for this game rn so expect more fics to come.

"You really are just the neediest thing.."

Jumin practically towered over Zen, fingers interlaced in silver locks with the slightest tug given at an angle. Lips found an already marred area of fair skin, a smirk dragging along a darkening mark.

"...Jumin s-stop teasing.."

It wasn't as if they had planned any of this, yet there it was unfolding without any means of stopping it now. Constant bickering easily gave way to tension, one that had Zen oddly addicted and craving Jumin's attention.

Still it ultimately ended up the same - with Jumin having a bit more control than Zen.

The actor was disheveled beyond all reason, shoved face-first against the wall while feeling the tip of a cock teasing at his entrance. Already fingers had spread him open wide, pre-cum dripping down the length of his own cock that only further proved the amount of sheer torture Jumin had already subjected him to.

"You're so pretty like this...desperate for me...I approve of his so much more than when you're talking back to me.." Jumin's words were uttered over the back of his neck, finally letting his hips canter forward just enough to start pushing his cock inside that tight heat awaiting him.

"So damn..." Zen went to retort out of spite only to be cut short with the way he was filled. It made him whimper, nails dragging along the wall. An uneasy shudder traced along his spine while trying to adjust to the way Jumin pushed all of his cock into him.

"...Yes..?" Jumin questioned with a growl. "...You were saying..?"

"... _Fuck_.." Zen's mind went wonderfully blank, biting his lower lip as he felt Jumin withdraw only to push back in seconds later.

It hardly took time for a rhythm to build up, interlaced with broken moans and whimpers. Zen withheld himself from moaning out Jumin's name far too many times, biting his lower lip each time as if to extract some silent form of revenge for now giving into him entirely.

Though Jumin was sure to see to that being remedy. He'd broken Zen down enough to have him submitting this much - he'd be damned if he didn't hear his name moaned as well.

"If you don't say my name...I'll stop.." As if to prove a point, his hips slowed in the midst of harder thrusts.

Zen openly whimpered out of frustration and need. It instinctively made him push his hips back as if to seek that friction again. Giving into Jumin's whims, he finally let a rough moan of the other's name be heard.

"...Jumin..please.."

"There. Was that so hard?" A teasing remark came followed by a hard nip along Zen's neck. His fingers gripped tightly at his hips again, letting his cock drive in deeply once more to resume that harsh fucking.

As if to make the entirely thing even more deplorable, Zen could hear the soft shutter of a camera going off from Jumin's phone. It made a hint of anger swell in his chest, though the way his cock became soaked at the tip so much that it dripped only spoke an even deeper truth. He liked the idea of Jumin taking pictures or worse...

He liked knowing Jumin would remember this and actively choose to recall it whenever he wanted to. No one else but Zen would provoke those lewd thoughts.

"Even though...you speak such terrible things sometimes you really are too pretty..."

Jumin's hand slid down Zen's spine, fingers catching his side as he fed off the way their bodies connected, skin slapping skin and only eluding even more to how much their relationship had transgressed into something filthy.

He was sure to take his fair share of pictures, even a video or two of how his cock slid in and out of that greedy hole. A pleased moan escaped Jumin thereafter, phone pocketed to completely lose himself in that heated pleasure starting to overtake him.

" _C-Close_..." Zen said in a choked gasp. His knees felt weak, only becoming weaker from how Jumin grabbed onto his cock and stroked in time with those incessant thrusts.

As if to ensure his commands were met, Jumin brushed his lips along Zen's neck and then uttered hotly against his ear.

"Scream my name. If you want me to even fuck you like this again...you will _scream it._ "

"Jumin...!"

Those words were easily heeded.

Zen clawed at the wall, hips pushing back the moment Jumin's cock was pressed in so deep. There was no stopping how he gave into that sensation. Streaks of cum spurted onto the wall, falling carelessly along Jumin's fingers as well.

The name was whispered even thereafter as the warmth of cum spilling into him and that spot still being hit only drew out more of that intense feeling.

Jumin shuddered in his release. Fingers gripped so hard onto the other's hips that he was sure there would be an obvious set of marks there as well in the aftermath of all this. His hips moved throughout it all, ensuring Zen could feel every pulse of his cock while his cum filled that tight ass and dripped down onto his thighs.

"Next time you wanna fight..you better know this will be the outcome.."

As if to make that a promise in itself, Jumin gripped beneath Zen's chin and drew him into a hard kiss.


End file.
